Presently, in both domestic and professional settings, wax depilation is one of the methods most often used for removing hair from different areas of the body to achieve the desired aesthetic and hygienic objectives.
For this purpose, hot, warm or cold waxes are used, which adhere firmly to the hair and permit it to be pulled out together with the hair follicle (commonly described as “by the root”).
Hot waxes are solid at room temperature, are heated until they reach a sticky liquid state, and are applied using a spatula or special applicator. The applied hot waxes are allowed to cool and are peeled off.
Warm waxes are semisolid at room temperature, are slightly heated until they reach a sticky liquid state, and are applied using a spatula or special applicator. The warm waxes must be removed with the aid of strips of nonwoven cloth, cellophane or other materials.
Cold waxes are semi-solid at room temperature, are sold preapplied to strips of non-woven cloth, cellophane or other materials. These strips with preapplied wax are applied directly without need of heating and are peeled off. At the present time, the composition of these cold waxes is based on colophony (pine resin), colophony derivatives, paraffin, silica, oils, microcrystalline waxes, beeswax or polymers, among other ingredients, which fulfill different functions in the formulation of cold wax. The main components (those responsible for the adhesion) are colophony and its derivatives. Colophony is a solid, dark brown or yellowish resin, obtained as a residue from the distillation of turpentine. Due to the intrinsic nature of pine resin and its derivatives, cold waxes acquire a characteristic odor (typical of colophony and reminiscent of turpentine) and color (dark golden-brown) that make it difficult or impossible to color and perfume as demanded by cosmetic market trends. There also exist on the market some cold waxes based on glucose and other saccharides derived from sugar, which in the manufacturing process acquire a characteristic odor (burnt sugar) and color (dark golden-brown) that also make it difficult or impossible to color and perfume as demanded by cosmetic market trends.
The present invention describes a cosmetic depilatory composition of odorless, colorless, transparent cold wax, which can be easily colored and perfumed, permitting the development of more aesthetic and sophisticated products, in line with the cosmetic trends of the current market.